Boy Meets Sick Day
by jckgirl
Summary: What happens when Cory is under the weather? Will he listen to Topanga or go to school anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a plot bunny that came to me while watching Disney Channel.**

Cory Matthews yawned and glanced at the alarm clock that lay on his nightstand. It was half an hour after he and Topanga usually got up. He could hear her in the kitchen making breakfast for Riley, Auggie, and Maya. Why hadn't she woken him up?

Hurriedly, he showered and dressed before stumbling to the breakfast table. Topanga and the kids turned to look at him. "Wow Mr. Matthews, are you okay?" Maya asked. He rushed to defend himself.

"I'm fine." He replied, only then realizing the dull ache in his head. Turning to his wife, he asked, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked a little under the weather, honey."

"You do look a little paler than usual, Daddy," Auggie said. Riley nodded.

Cory sighed. He was exhausted, but they didn't need to know that. "I'm fine! Go to school, girls!"

Exchanging a look of frustration with Topanga, Riley and Maya left for school.

Topanga turned to her husband. "Are you _sure _you're fine, Cory?"

"Yes!" He couldn't miss a day, he couldn't. What would happen to his class?

She pursed her lips. "Alright. C'mon Auggie, let's go."

An hour later, Cory's headache had worsened and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was developing a fever.

"Good morning, class!" He said brightly, trying to maintain the facade that all was well.

"Good morning, Mr. Matthews." They chorused. Maya raised her hand. "You look worse."

"Thanks a lot, Maya." He retorted weakly. The class erupted in whispers before Cory cleared his throat and began writing on the board.

"Today we'll be learning about the Civil War-" His voice wavered before giving way to a coughing fit.

"I'm fine." He continued hoarsely. Lucas shook his head.

"Oh I don't know Mr. Matthews you look pretty sick to me."

"You should go to the nurse, sir." Farkle added.

"No! Class, I am fine." Cory glanced at the clock, desperately trying to think of ways to stall them. "Why don't you read your textbooks for a while?"

They begrudgingly obeyed, if only to prevent him from feeling worse. He was relieved when forty-five minutes later they departed for lunch, leaving him alone to lay his throbbing head down on his desk.

They returned to find him asleep, cheeks flushed red and burning hot. Farkle volunteered to teach, none of them wanting to wake their poor sick teacher, especially until he could be persuaded to go to the nurse.

"Maybe we should wake him up," Riley suggested. "I think he might be more comfortable at home, especially since he's running a fever."

"Sure, if you want Farkle, Maya, you _and _I to have to drag him all the way home." Lucas said.

"Maybe you should call your mom?" Maya added.

"Yeah, but I'd kind of like to have him explain why he needs to go home because she knew he was sick." Riley replied. She walked to her father's desk, gently shaking his shoulders.

"Dad, wake up. It's time for you to go home and..."

Cory sat up, his face slightly green and stomach churning. He clutched his stomach. "Ohhhh..." He moaned. "I really wish I'd listened to your mother..."

"I was just about to call her..." Riley said, before Cory grabbed her arm.

"Please don't. I can get home by myself-" He paled, lunging for the trash bin beside his desk. He just barely made it before his breakfast made a reappearance.

A few minutes later, he shakily lifted his head from the bin. "Please, please call your mother, Riley."

His daughter picked up his phone and dialed her mother.

**Topanga-bold**

Riley-normal

_Cory-italics _

_**"**_**Cory?"**

"It's me, mom."

**"Riles? What's wrong, honey?"**

"I think Dad can explain that better than me."

Cory took the phone nervously.

**"Cory Matthews! What did you do?"**

_"I feel awful... Please come get me, Topanga!"_

_**"**_**How awful, honey?"**

_"Like I'm going to be sick again-"_

He moaned, leaning back over the trash bin.

**"Where are you?"**

_"In my classroom... Ohhhh..."_

**"Why on Earth didn't you go to the nurse or for goodness' sake just stay home today?"**

_"I fell asleep during lunch. Oh Topanga my head aches, my throat hurts so bad, it's so hot and my stomach... My stomach is rebelling against me..."_

**"On my way."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They inspire me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW.**

Topanga hung up the phone and gathered her things. She stuck her head into her boss' office. "I'm gonna have to leave now..."

He looked up. "Topanga! Why? You can't just leave in the middle of the day!"

She shrugged. "Sorry. My husband is sick and I don't think he can escort himself home right now. I'll spare you the details."

"In that case, you may leave."

Meanwhile, the class watched as Cory hunched over the trash bin, not sure what to do.

"Maybe we should get another bin for him," someone said.

"Please do," Cory moaned. "Oh Topanga where _are _you?"

Farkle went into the classroom next door and asked the teacher for her trash bin. She obliged without much protest once she heard what it was needed for.

Topanga entered the main office. The receptionist looked surprised to see her. "Mrs. Matthews! What brings you here today?"

"I came to bring my husband home. Riley called me earlier and I could hear poor Cory throwing up." Really? He hadn't notified anyone of his being ill?

Just then, Maya came in. "Oh thank god you're here Mrs. Matthews." Turning to the receptionist, she added, "We won't be needing a substitute. Farkle can handle teaching for now."

Topanga hurried to Cory's classroom and threw open the door. Her heart broke when she saw Cory with flushed cheeks and hunching over a trash bin, another at the ready behind him.

"Oh, Cory..."

He looked up. "Topanga! Help me... Ohh..." She hurried to his side.

"Cory I told you to stay home today."

"I know... but my class..."

Topanga picked up the extra bin and handed it to Cory, who took it gratefully. "Goodbye class..." He mumbled.

"Goodbye Mr. Matthews!"

"Feel better!"

She guided him through the halls to the nurse's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?"

"Hi Peg. I need to sign Cory out," Topanga said. "He's a bit ill."

"Okay... Sign here." The nurse handed her a clipboard. "Hope you get well soon, Mr. Matthews."

"Th-Thanks, Peg."

**A/N: Another chapter coming today as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this happened. See, this is why I don't own GMW.**

They walked to Topanga's car and Cory curled up in the front seat. "What am I going to do now, Topanga? What will happen to my class?"

She smirked. "I think you'd be better off worrying about yourself, Cory. How ya feelin'?"

"My head is killing me. I feel sick, Topanga, sick."

"Oh, honey... We're almost home, don't worry." Topanga said. "And then you need to take a nice, cool bath to lower your temperature. I'll make you some chicken noodle soup if you think you can keep it down."

"Okay. That sounds nice..." Cory yawned. "Are we home yet?"

"Yeah. C'mon sweetie. Let's get you some rest."

She took him by the hand and he stumbled into the apartment. "Can I have that bin again?" He asked."I may be needing it in a minute."

"Here." It was a fraction of a second too late and he threw up on himself.

"I can't believe that you haven't already been retching up bile!" Topanga said. "Get to the bathroom and take off that dirty shirt. I'll be there soon."

She grabbed a pair of Cory's pajamas and his robe before going into the bathroom.

"Strip, sick boy." She began running the bath, pouring baby bubble bath into the water. Cory climbed in.

"This feels good..." He said. Topanga took a washcloth and started washing him.

"Hopefully you aren't sick for long. Your family is visiting soon, right?"

"Yeah. I hope they aren't disappointed."

"Cory! Why would they be disappointed?"

"I went to work even though I was sick. I made a fool of myself in front of my class and our daughter!"

"I'm sure they don't think any less of you. Now they know how much teaching them means to you. Your family would be proud. I'm proud. Riley and Auggie are proud."

Cory reflected on this as Topanga helped him into his pajamas."I guess so."

"You up for that soup?"

"Yes please. I feel a little better," he said. She went into the kitchen and he went to lay down in bed, placing the bin close to him. Fifteen minutes later, she brought him a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

"Please stay with me, Topanga."

She nodded. "Here you go, love." Cory opened his mouth and Topanga stuck a spoonful of soup in. After he'd eaten a while, he paled. Topanga passed him the bin.

"Maybe my stomach couldn't hold it," he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Why don't you take a nap?"

"But Topanga! Not even Auggie takes naps!"

"He does when he's sick! And don't say you're fine. We both know you're not."

"Okay! Fine. I'll sleep Topanga, just make the pain go away..."

She picked up a book from her bedside table and sat down on the bed next to him. "Get some rest."

Cory woke an hour later and nestled up to her. Topanga ran her fingers through his damp curls, not looking up from her book.

"Honey?"

She put down her book. "Yes, Cory?"

"Will you please get me my phone?" He asked. She stared at him suspiciously.

"What are you going to do?"

Cory smiled sheepishly. "I was just going to call school. I want to check up on my class."

Topanga frowned. "Fine." She took the phone out of her pocket and he gasped accusingly.

"Topanga!"

He snatched his phone and scrolled through the contacts. "Do you know who the sub is? Did they tell you?" He asked his wife.

"There is no sub, honey."

His eyes widened in panic. "I have to go back."

"No. In case you've forgotten, you just left school after getting sick. You are incapable of teaching right now."

"But..." Cory stopped, and she followed his gaze to a name on the screen: Mr. Feeny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own GMW.**

"Are you really going to do it?" Topanga asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am Topanga, I'm sorry. I can't let someone teach who needs to be learning." Cory replied.

"Honey, Mr. Feeny lives in Philadelphia. Even if you call him now he won't be able to make the rest of the school day."

He clicked the name.

**Cory-Bold**

_Feeny-Italics _

_"Mr. Matthews?"_

**"Mr. Feeny, hey. I have a problem and I need your help."**

_"Go on."_

**"I wasn't feeling well this morning but I went to school anyways and I got sick."**

_"You should've stayed home, Mr. Matthews."_

**"I know, I know. Topanga's already lectured me about that. Now, what I really called about... Topanga just told me that there's no sub for my class-"**

_**Topanga-Bold italics**_

She interrupted. _**"A student is teaching at the moment."**_

Feeny sounded surprised. _"A student teaching the class? Well that is a highly unusual-"_

_**"It's Minkus' kid."**_

**"Farkle's teaching?"**

_**"Yes, honey."**_

**"So... I was wondering if you could fly up and sub until I'm feeling better. Will you, Mr. Feeny?"**

_"Sure thing, Mr. Matthews. I trust you'll leave me some notes? And hello, Mrs. Matthews."_

_**"Hello, Mr. Feeny."**_

**"Yeah. Thanks so much Mr. Feeny. I really appreciate it."**

_"No trouble. See you tomorrow."_

**"See you tomorrow."**

Cory hung up the phone and sighed, taking a sip of his water. "You better start writing those notes, honey." Topanga said.

He nodded. "Later..." He murmured, falling back asleep. Topanga quietly got up and sat down in the living room.

Riley and Maya arrived home hours later. They set their bags down and sat next to Topanga. "How was school, girls?" She asked.

"Good." Maya said. "How is Mr. Matthews?"

"Not so good. He still needs the bin."

"Poor Mr. Matthews. I hope he feels better soon," She replied. Topanga looked at her watch.

"Oh! I have to go get Auggie!" She said. "Riley, check on your father. Maya, sit tight. Mr. Matthews is embarrassed, so you might not want to go with her."

Topanga closed the door and hurried to her car. Riley turned to Maya. "I guess I'll go check on Dad, then."

When she went into her parents' room, she saw her dad asleep in bed, the bin close, his face still flushed. She decided not to disturb him. Suddenly he opened his eyes. "Riley? How was school?"

She sat down on the bed. "Hey Dad. It was okay, but we missed you."

"Do you think less of me?"

"No, Dad! Never."

"Even after I made a fool of myself by throwing up during class?"

"Even then."

"Thanks... Where's your mom?" Cory asked weakly.

"She went to go pick up Auggie."

"I need her, Riley. I need my Topanga to take care of me!" He started panicking, and Riley picked up the phone but before she could dial, they heard the front door.

The bedroom door opened and Topanga rushed in. "Cory, how are you feeling now?"

"Little better. Still feel like I'm going to be sick, but hey."

Auggie entered the room. "Hi Daddy." Cory smiled weakly at his son.

"Hey Auggie."

Topanga straightened. "Riley and Auggie, why don't you go join Maya? I'll order you a pizza." The kids cheered and went to tell their friend.

"So honey, tell me what hurts," she said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"My head is pounding, I'm dizzy, my throat is sore, I'm warm, and my stomach is still churning."

"You need to eat something."

"Can I have some crackers?," he asked. She moved towards the door.

"I'd better get the kids that pizza. See you a minute, honey."

Cory sighed, leaning back into the pillows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own GMW.**

Topanga returned and sat down next to Cory, handing him a stack of crackers. He took them gratefully. "I've started the notes for Mr. Feeny," he said.

"Can I see?" She took them from him and sat down next to him.

"Sure."

...

_**Dear Mr. Feeny,**_

_**Thanks so much for covering for me. The girl giving you this is my daughter, Riley. She's thirteen and goofy and is, according to Shawn, me with Topanga's hair. The girl with her is Maya Hart, she's fourteen. Maya is the Shawn, and coincidentally Shawn is dating her mother. (Okay maybe not so coincidentally, Riley and I set them up.)**_

_**Minkus' kid, the one that was teaching, is Farkle. He can help you. He is, of course, the Minkus. The other boy is Lucas Friar, the Topanga, and I'd thank you to keep him away from Riley. The rest of them should behave all right, but hey. We're learning about the Civil War, but I don't know how much they got done before I got sick.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Cory Matthews **_

Topanga nodded. "Can I keep these for a bit?"

Cory's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" His wife grinned, holding the papers just out of his reach.

"Oh, nothing." She stood up and went into the kitchen, adding her own comments to his note.

_**Hey Mr. Feeny, it's Topanga. If Cory tries to come back and tell you he's fine, don't let him. He is not fine, as you can probably tell from what you've heard. Don't expect him back for at least a week. Have a good time with the class, by the way. **_

As she finished, she heard vomiting from her and Cory's bedroom. Riley, Maya, and Auggie looked sympathetic and she ran back into the bedroom, leaving the note on the counter.

"Cory?" She sighed, seeing that he'd been sick all over the front of his pajamas.

Cory moaned. "I think I'm going to need some new pajamas.

"Oh, ya think?" She asked. "D'you want me to ask Maya if Riley and Auggie can spend the night with her, Katy and Shawn?"

"But what if Katy and Shawn are-"

"I think they can wait to do that, honey. Does Shawn even know you're sick?"

"No, I was a little too busy puking my guts out to tell Shawn that I've been puking my guts out."

Topanga turned towards the door. "Stay put." She walked into the living room. "Maya? Is it okay if Riley and Auggie stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure," Maya said. "So is Farkle teaching tomorrow or what?"

"Mr. Feeny will be subbing."

Riley's eyes lit up. "Mr. Feeny is coming?" Topanga smiled.

"Yeah. Your dad would never let anyone else take over his precious class."

Auggie frowned. "Is Daddy okay?"

"He's still not feeling too great," Topanga said. "I have to help him clean up and he needs peace and quiet, so you're going to Maya's." She turned to Maya again. "Will you tell Shawn that Cory's over here being ill? And Riley, here's a note to give Mr. Feeny tomorrow."

The three kids finished eating and gathered Riley and Auggie's things before going on the subway to Maya's apartment. When they got there, they were greeted by Shawn. "Hey little Matthewses, whatcha doin' here?"

Maya looked to Riley and Auggie before saying,"Mr. Matthews has the flu or something, and he needs rest and Mrs. Matthews was cleaning him up."

"Cor's sick?"

"He got sick at school." Riley said. "We tried to make him go home but he refused, until he threw up and begged me to call Mom."

"The idiot. Come in. I'm going to call Topanga."

**Bold-Shawn **

_Italics-Topanga _

**"Hey Topanga. I hear Cory's sick?"**

_"Yeah. He just got sick all over himself and he tried to go back to school when he heard there was no substitute. It's okay for the kids to stay with you?" _She sounded exhausted.

**"Yeah, of course. You need anything?"**

_"Can you buy some pajamas for Cory, and some food he might be able to keep down?"_

**"Sure."**

...

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! And quite honestly I don't care how long the stomach bug or flu may or may not last, because Cory's an adorable sick person. **


End file.
